Planet X
by Levadian Moon
Summary: Richard, an Astronimer sees the planet from his lab... what will he do? The planet Hathos is being destroyed in a universal war and only one alien family can go to earth!
1. Chapter 1

Planet X: Chapter One

The Unknown

January 1st 2021, all was quiet except for the late migrating birds that chirped noisily overhead as they disappeared into the blinding red-orange sunset that illuminated the mountainside. Richmond, Virginia's Public Park was filled with people as they all watched the last few rays of sunlight slowly sink into darkness. Without the sun, the sky lay sparkling with stars and a large crescent moon loomed overhead. A woman called her son and daughter over to her, and as they got up to leave the girl dropped her stuffed animal she had been carrying. A passerby, a tall young man bent down to her and picked up the small animal, brushed it off and gave it back to her. As he left he patted her on the head and turned away. 

"Mommy…Mommy! Can we get something warm to eat on the way home?" He heard the girl say to her mother as she joined her brother on the opposite side of her. 

"Yes dear, we'll stop by your fathers work and pick up something... Button your coat, you'll catch a cold!" The mother said as the man looked at his watch and walked down the street. The man's name was Richard Harrison, an Astronomer that worked for the Government. He is the youngest ever to have been admitted into Governmental order at the age of 27 years old. He smiled as this thought came across his mind. The wind blew harder and harder as he made his way to his car, a midnight black Ferrari with Chrome bumpers and handles that gave it a powerful look. He was proud of his car; the only other things that were above this were his job and his beloved girlfriend, Cecilia.

Richard opened the door, pulled out his keys and started up the car. Still thinking of his love, he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road. Every few minutes he checked his watch, noticing that he was running later than usual, he tapped the gas pedal and looked up at his rear-view mirror to see if he was being followed by the police because of him speeding. He approached a large semi-circular building. Richard pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. The wind now blew so hard that it ripped the hair bow out of his long tightly braided hair, which fell upon his broad shoulders. He pulled his traveling coat tighter and ran to the entrance of the building and walked in. 

"Hello there, Richard!" One man across the room said to him as he staggered into the large dome room. 

"You ok? You look...a little 'Wind Blown'...ha-ha-ha Ha!" said another jokingly.

"Shut up Collins, stop joking around and finish your work!" 

"Sorry Sir!" He said and walked fast down the right hand walkway and disappeared into a small room.

"Uh-huh...I'm fine...it's windy out there..." Richard said finally catching his breathe. He crossed to a nearby chair and sat down. One of the other researchers sat down beside him and asked if he needed anything. Richard told him that he was fine and to continue what they were doing and not to worry so much.

"Ok, just wondering. Call me if you need anything..." The man said as he walked away.

"Thanks." Richard called to him as he got up and walked down the left hallway and entered a small room. He got a brush and straightened his tangled silver-blue hair. Setting down at his desk, Richard glanced at a picture of Cecilia and instantly thought of her, her golden hair long and curly, giving her a sense of angelic purity. Cecilia' Ocean-blue eyes peered through the glass at Richard longingly as though they had been parted for an eternity. Richard's mind wandered further from his work and came to a dream that he had had when he was younger. 

The dream consisted of a blue-green planet identical to that of earth. The creatures were of all shapes and sizes, and of every possible element and attribute. In Richard's dream, there was only one creature he was interested in; a tiny baby male demon whose attribute was that of a god. The boy's hair long and dark, glossy with a single white highlight that curled from the middle of the top of his forehead. The baby's eyes were large and a bright blue color that sparkled endlessly in the moonlight. Outside there was a Lunar Eclipse, and then the baby changed into a large evil monster that cast him into darkness. This is where the dream ended and Richard came back to his thoughts of work.

"Is everything ok, Richard?" asked a disembodied voice. A man had walked in without him knowing.

"Oh! Mr. Jenkins, it's you. I'm fine, I was just thinking about Cecilia. ...I'm going to ask her to marry me soon and I wanted the time to be right..." Richard said to him.

"Is that all? You seem a little distant." Mr. Jenkins asked, stroking his long grey beard.

"No, that's not all... I was thinking about a childhood dream I had... Would you like to know what it is?" Richard said starring at Jenkins. 

"You can if you want to, but then get to work on that report for Professor Carter. It's three days over due and you've had plenty of time to get it finished!" said Jenkins sternly.

"I will Sir." Said Richard as he got up out of his seat and started to pace around the room. "The dream starts out with me playing ball with my older sister, Celaria. She goes to sit down at the bench nearby and trips over a rock...Of course she blames it on me because I'm younger...I help her up and we just go home..."

"Please hurry, I need to get to Collin's presentation soon..." Jenkins said in a rush.

"Ok, ok... After we get home, we both take baths and get ready for bed. Mom comes in and tucks us in and we fall to sleep. Then my dream changes to blue-green planet identical to this one and there are all sorts of...demonic creatures with human characteristics, you see. I'm really interested in one of the newborns..." Richard said calmly

"Hurry…! Finish the dream..."

"I'll just finish it later...you're in a rush so I'll just see you when I see you, ok?" Richard said brokenheartedly. He turned and sat back down at his desk and quickly finished the report and handed it to Jenkins to give to Carter. He then got back up and peered into the gigantic scope that he had helped build. Jenkins, bewildered left the room and went down the hall into a large meeting room where Collins, Carter and several other Astronomers were waiting to start the meeting. Richard now being all alone focused the lens to nearly perfect vision and noticed that something appeared out of nowhere and caught his attention. 

"What in the world is that? ...Let's see...shall we!" Richard said to himself as he focused the scope in even closer to reveal the gases, of which he found only red dust like storms that raged on in giant swirls. He found after he broke through this barrier, large crevasses and flashes of white light. Richard left the scope and went to his desk to get a notebook. Afterward he returned and wrote down what he had seen. Putting the pen he was using behind his ear, he walked out of the room and down the hall to where the meeting was being held. 

"Yes? What do you want, Richard?" Asked Jenkins annoyed.

"I found something you might want to look at…Jenkins! Come with me and see for yourself!" shot Richard 

"Humph! FINE! Lead the way…" 

"Thank you." Leading the way back to his room Richard pointed to the large scope and Jenkins looked through it and immediately saw what Richard was talking about. 

"Hmmm...That's...quite interesting...I...would like to congratulate you..." Jenkins said turning red in the face.

"..." 

"May I see?" asked Carter, walking closer to the scope.

"Yeah, sure!" Richard said slightly blushing. Each of the researchers took their turn to look at the unknown object in the telescope. After everyone had finished, several of them told Richard that they wanted to help him find out what it was. Richard shook their hands and agreed to their proposals and asked each of them to come up with name for the object. 

"Zendrix..." said Carter

"MP313!" yelled Collins as he smiled excitedly. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his lab-coat. Richard turned to Jenkins and asked what he thought the thing should be made. 

"I really don't know...you can't do it yourself?" asked Jenkins

"I want everyone to come up with a name, and then I would choose from them the one I like the most..." 

"Hmmm...In that case...I would have to say...Zina." Jenkins told Richard as he stroked his beard absentmindedly. He then walked away toward the exit of the room. After Jenkins left the room, Richard rejoined the other researchers to talk more about the object. Richard copied the research he had already and gave the entire group of researchers one. He told Collins to notify the President about his findings. 

"I'll call his main security officer. He should be able to put me directly through to his quarters..." Collins told him.

"Thank you." Richard smiled at Collins and then turned away to get his books and papers out of his desk to take them to his car. He told everyone that he would be back in a few minutes and left the room. Richard, his arms piled full, walked carefully down the hall, as to not drop any of the books he backed into the doorway to open it. Outside, the wind had stopped dead, and the night sky was still sparkling with stars. Richard made his way to his car and set the books on top of the hood. He then got out the keys and unlocked the door and put them in the back seat. While walking back to the building, he stopped to smoke a cigarette. Pulling it out, Richard lit it and immediately smoke filled the air. 

Inside, Collins ran to the door to find Richard. He had finally got through to the President, and he had asked to talk to Richard personally. He would fly his private plane to pick him up the next morning, and they would then discuss the matter of setting up a launch to do more studies. 

"What! Are you serious?" said Richard bewildered.

"Well, what do think?"

"..." 

"Come on! Pull yourself together! You deserve this Richard. Personally I would kill to get an opportunity like this..." Collins said jokily.

"I hope not!" Richard said trying not to laugh.

"Well, you better get home! You have a big day tomorrow...with the President and all! I'm happy for Richard, really I am." 

"Thanks, Collins. That means a lot to me...and what good that comes out of this...we'll both split it." Richard told him.

"What! Are you crazy? ...Whatever comes out of this, it should be yours, just yours." Collins said surprised.

"No, I'm being serious about this Collins." Richard said holding out his right hand.

"You sure?" 

"Sure." Collins took Richards hand and shook it several times. Afterward, both of them walked back in, Collins' hand on Richards shoulder. 

"Ah! Richard, Kudos to you!" said Carter.

"Uh, thanks...listen...I was going to go home early so I could be ready for the thing with President Johnson." 

"That's perfectly fine with me! Do whatever you want with this time." Carter said happily clapping his hands together.

"Ok! Thanks again, everybody! I think I'll go home and get some sleep. See you guys later!" Richard told them all as he turned and walked out of the building to his car. He got in and drove away to his house. After an hours drive, he arrived to his large, almost mansion-like home and pulled into the driveway. Richard got out and locked his car. While walking up the steps, he got that evenings mail and tucked it under his arm. Inside, Richard set down the mail on the table and strode up to his room. That night Richard climbed into bed thinking of none other than his girlfriend Cecilia. 

Also that night, Richard dreamed almost the same dream he had when he was young. This time, the baby had grown into a young adult and was nearly ten times as powerful as he was before. Richard began to sweat, and rolled over, moaning. 

"No! Stay away from me!" He yelled in his sleep. The dream continued as it always had done, until the monster; the thing it had become devoured him. The demonic being had grown considerably in size sense Richard had last had the dream. After the dream had ended, Richard awoke with a start the next morning. He got dressed and brushed his hair putting it into a tight braid and he walked out the door. Walking down the sidewalk, Richard pulled the keys to his car out and unlocked it. While climbing in he pulled out his glasses and put them on, afterward, he drove off to meet the President at the Observatory. Richard thought only of the meeting with President Johnson as he drove down the road to the Observatory. When he arrived, Johnson was already there waiting on him. His Plane was extremely large and beautiful. It had the American flag embroidered on its side and a large gold and silver eagle on each of its wings. 

"Good evening President Johnson." Richard said.

"Good evening. Please board the plane so we can discuss the matter pertaining to the object you found..." 

"Yes sir, I'll be more than happy to." said Richard as he boarded the plane followed by the President and his bodyguards. 

As they sat down, they began to talk quite excitedly. Richard asked several questions about what was to be done in the next few months. Johnson told Richard that he would set up a space exploration team that would go into the depths of solar system to find out as much as they could about the planet. Richard could hardly believe his ears; he was going to help put together a team of scientists to go study the object he had discovered. 

"What do you want to call the...um...thing?" asked Johnson.

"Hmmm, I asked all the others to see what they thought...and the only good name I thought out of all of them was Zina, but instead of it spelled Z-I-N-A...I would like to spell it X-E-N-A." Richard said seriously.

"Thank you, Professor Richard." Johnson said intently looking at his watch and with his phone ringing; he cut it off as to not be disturbed by anything else while talking to Richard. The plane landed on the front lawn of the White House, the President and Richard stepped out and walked up the large marble steps and pushed through into the large waiting room, a red carpet set on the floor and traveled up the large steps that went to the second floor. 

"Follow me." Johnson said only to Richard. With that said, they both went to the third floor where they discussed even more about the plans to set up a space exploratory mission. Within three months President Johnson had set everything up for Richard. Richard explained what the people needed to find out, and for the next two months they got ready for the launch in August. The months seemed to fly by for Richard, and in less than two hours they were to begin the launch sequence. 

"Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you wanted to do the launch?" asked Steven, one of the workers that run the sequence. 

"Uh...I don't know...I think you should do it because I might mess something up..." Richard said.

"Ok!" 

The launch was only minutes away now and everyone was growing anxious of the event that was about to unfold. Richard became more nervous than anyone there. He waited impatiently by the exit of the technical room for the countdown to begin. Finally, it had begun; the familiar voice of President Johnson came onto the loudspeaker. 

"Start the countdown! 10...9...8...7...6...5..." 

Richard had left the room to go outside; he wanted to see the launch up close and personal. He could still hear Johnson's voice inside counting down the numbers. Smoke began to fill the air as the thrusters ignited, fire shot from the hot metallic ends of the shuttle. 

"…4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!" 

It seemed as soon as President Johnson said "Launch" the shuttle began to fire up and soar into the sky. A gigantic cloud of smoke was left behind it as it shot into the dark, eerie and endless boundaries of space. The launch was a complete success, and the pilots of the shuttle radioed back to earth and told them everything was A-Ok. Richard was relieved to hear that, and left the building to go back to work. Months passed and still the shuttle had not reached the object called Xena. The researchers were becoming more and more annoyed and anxious at what they would find when they reached the unknown matter that Richard had discovered. Finally, the object was sighted in the camera on one of the satellites the shuttle had released. 

The satellite had taken several different pictures from far away before it could start to get any close ups. The object turned out to be a planet; the gases were red and from just looking at them were extremely violent. The satellite dropped another small camera to take even closer pictures of the planet. While the smaller of the two cameras whirled around the planet, just as the other was about to start to take more pictures, bits and pieces of it began to break off. Back at Earth the researchers had lost almost all contact with the satellite. They tried to reboot their systems but nothing happened. Next, the researchers tried to send a message to the shuttle. The pilot's received the alert message and checked to see what was wrong. Realizing that everything they hoped was fine was what was wrong with the satellite; they nearly went into a panic. By the time they got ready to go out and fix everything, it shattered into millions of tiny parts. 

When the parts exploded toward the red gases, there was a white shield-like barrier that protected the area where the bits and pieces tried to go through. They were all forced backward with such speed that the impact of the small pieces shot through the small camera and the shuttle and caused them both to explode. The last picture that went through to the researchers down on Earth was that of a slightly blurred opening in the red gases that revealed dark brown and black rocky ground. Small white blurs could be seen also; they resembled those of flashes of light. Back on Earth the President was furious; he called Richard from his job and told him that the satellite had failed. Johnson showed Richard the pictures that the satellite had taken: the gap in the gases, the flashes of light and the bits of shuttle floating in space.

"Whoa...What? How is that?" Richard said shocked. He put his hand onto his forehead and nearly started to cry. 

The damn thing blew up!" yelled the president. He threw the pictures, causing them to scatter everywhere. "Richard, clear out your desk and get out of my sight! You will never work of me again, you hear me!" 

"…What?" Richard' eyes widened.

"GET OUT! Or I'll have you thrown out!" Johnson yelled, saliva flying in every direction. 

"…" Richard turned to leave, and as he done so he pulled off the lab coat and let it fall to the floor where it laid wrinkled in a heap of white fabric. He had been fired; Richard had nowhere to go now. Getting into his car he thought about committing suicide. It was the only thing he knew, where would be find another job? Richard tried to think of Cecilia but his mind kept pushing through "I need to find another job!" Getting out of car when he pulled into his driveway, Richard went into his house and immediately got onto the National Statute of Secrecy Web page, looking at the pictures of the planetary object that he had discovered. While examining them closely, Richard noticed that the flashes of light were extremely large explosions. It was as though there was a war going on; Richard printed out the pictures and put them into a file in behind the secret vault. After hours of searching on the Internet for job, Richard climbed into bed. Not able to sleep, he sat up in bed reading over his notes he had taken months before.

"What did I do wrong...?" Richard asked himself. Finally feeling tired he pulled off his glasses and sat them on the bedside table. Pulling the blankets over his head he fell asleep. Even his dreams turned over and over, mixing between his girlfriend and the loss of his job. At 2am in the morning, he woke up and wrote down where he thought he would be able to get a job, he thought of applying to be a teacher. Richard would teach at the local School: Sarkayia Royal High, his best bet as a teacher would be to apply for Astrology. Again going to the Internet, Richard looked up information on the High School to see who else was applying for the same job as him, to his surprise no one was, so he jumped at the chance and the next day drove over to the school and got the job. But still Richard seemed unhappy; he couldn't help but think about the planet and those flashes of light. "Could the object I discovered have life?" Richard thought to himself as he climbed back into his car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A Loves End

Deep within the reaches of space, the red gaseous planet swirled endlessly. Beneath the raging gases lay a barren wasteland covered in ruins of a large and prosperous city. Dust storms engulfed the crumbling stone monuments and statues of holy creatures that resembled both man and animal. Deep within the dust storms, a war was endlessly raging onward. Several hundred creatures that were fused between man and beast battled against each other. On one side there were Wolf-like beings called Werewolves, their bodies large. Werewolves are physically imposing, standing anywhere between 6 and 7 feet tall. They are extremely powerful and love to use their teeth and claws for fighting; they were set in the back of the large formation of the battle for reinforcements and power. The bull creatures called Minotaur that fought alongside the Werewolves were also large and muscular, their bodies built for powerful raging rampages. They use their large white horns for gorging and their arms for lifting heavy weights. Small and limber, the Half deer beings called Satyrs used their cleft hoofed feet for quick evasion of attacks. The Satyrs used their small hypnotic flutes to control the enemies. Also on the same side were subspecies of the creatures, hybrids and demons of all types. 

The enemy made the Minotaur look like calves and the Werewolves, wolf pups. The savage beast was called a Zardekian, an invader from one of the neighboring planets. They towered over all the other creatures as though they were dwarves, swiping and clawing in every direction, causing group upon group to fly backward. The Zardekians resembled the Werewolves in such a way that in some cases the Ally side killed their friends. Amongst all the fighting, a large group of old mages protected a single family of demons from the war around them. A huge Zardekian saw that they were being escorted to the large ship that was going to send them to a distant planet that contained similar life forms. 

It attacked the mages and broke the barrier that protected the family. The oldest of the children, a tall, black haired male with golden eyes grabbed the monster and flung it as though it was a rag doll. The others around him huddled together so they wouldn't be separated and had their eyes closed. He was relieved that none of them saw what he had done to the creature because otherwise they would fear him. He helped everyone up and they continued their way to the ship that would take them away.

"En dora kenkia den tri." said one of the elder mages.

(May your journey be a safe one?)

With good-bye being said the family boarded the ship and the large door sealed behind them. Climbing into the Anesthetic Pods they fell into a deep sleep, bands of rubber-covered wire attached to their heads and read their data and attribute, which downloaded into the ships super computer. The children had extremely powerful abilities for their age. Some of which they had not perfected yet, the oldest of them was Lunar Gabriel Moon, 20 years old. Standing 6 feet 2 inches tall he is the tallest being in the family. Lunar has black shoulder length hair and golden yellow eyes. He has the ability to see into person's soul and send them, depending on the soul's condition, to hell or heaven. 

Lunar is a Demi god and his blood type is U. He has the ability to fly with the use of the white angelic wings that can vanish and reappear out of his back. His four, subspecies are Werewolf, Arch Angel, Wolf, and Arch Demon. Lunar is telekinetic and is extremely strong and fast. He can run faster than most of the demons his age and can lift 30 times his own mass, which says a lot when he weighs 210 pounds. Secretly studying martial arts and sword mastery he hopes to use them against his opponents. Sealed deep within him, he carries a dark secret that no one knows. Being the oldest of the children in his family, he has taken over complete leadership and responsibility of all the other children. Lunar has it in his mind that he has to protect everyone around him, and he will do so till his death. 

The second oldest of the children is Ace Dragones Haguragi, 19 years old. She has fiery red hair and amber eyes, and her blood type is U-O. Ace' blood contains several antidotes and cures for virtually every disease and ailment. Ace wears glasses that enhance her sight incredibly, with slightly poor eyesight she rarely takes them off. Her Base attribute is a Dragon and sub-attributes are Arch Demon and Siren. Ace weighs 135 pounds and stands 5 feet 11 inches tall. Insanely smart, she has invented a vast amount of machines and containers that the family uses. She continuously strives to be equal to Lunar in every way she can. She is also very competitive. Because of her DNA she has grown Bat-like wings that enable her to fly. Her prized possessions are her ritualistic cards that enable her to perform various spells. 

Ace's younger brother Adam is 18 years old. Adam has tan colored hair and eyes. He is a Shape shifter that can manipulate his molecular structure and transform him into anything he chooses. Standing 5 feet 8 inches tall, and weighing 195 pounds he isn't the smartest in the group but at times he can be very intelligent. Rude and obnoxious, Adam likes to pick on his younger siblings, preferably his cousin Curt. He also has a short temper and attention span, which gets him into trouble at times.

After Adam is Kenashi Herashowga, a Half Timber Wolf Demon. She is 17 years old and stands 5 feet 6 inches tall. Kenashi' blood type is A . Like Adam, she has a short temper and attention span, and can be extremely rude at times and uses inappropriate language. Her silver hair long and glossy, she inherited it from her father's side of the family. Like Lunar, she has golden yellow eyes. Her favorite attacks are the Wolf Fang Fist and the Three Kings Strike. She knows all manners of swordplay and is never seen without her Tenakochi Samurai sword that is always by her side. 

The youngest of them all was Curt Haguragi. He is 16 years old and has Sliver-blue hair that he always keeps in a ponytail. Standing 5 feet 4 inches tall, he isn't the tallest in the family. Curt' small size greatly aids him in tight problems with his cousin' Adam and Kenashi, or when he got into trouble. Curt is not always smart and questionable when it comes to serious matters, he always sees the easy way out and takes it. His ears were though' of an Arctic Fox aid him in hearing far away, and his sense of smell let him sniff any scent out no matter how far it may be. A three-foot long White blue fox tail sways behind Curt to help him stay balanced. Curt sees Lunar as an older brother and looks up to him seeing that he is an only child. 

Only bits of the information were downloaded from their brains into the supercomputer. The downloading process took a while because Lunar and Ace knew so much about their planet and its creatures. After the downloading was complete, the ship began a physical examination of each individual. This only took a few minutes, and when it was complete the ship when into a sort of autopilot. Outside the ship the stars and other galaxies slowly drifted by. It seemed like eons passed before sounds of metal could be heard from outside. From the windows of the ship, a large chunk of the outer protective covering was being blown off. Slowly creeping behind the families' ship was an army of enemy ships, their lasers firing simultaneously in hopes of blowing their target to smithereens. 

Again the ships fired, this time hitting the tail end of the ship denting the hull and cutting the first and second engines that powered the ship in half. By doing so, they exploded causing the ships protective functions to begin. Triggering this caused the pods the family was sleeping in to eject themselves. They all shot out at astonishing speed, their coordinates permanently set for Earth. As the pods darted farther and farther away from the mother pod giant sparks could be seen, then with no warning it exploded sending waves upon waves of electromagnetic energy in all directions. The energy increased the speed of the pods causing them to create a field of energy that repelled the small debris of the shattered mother pod. 

Behind the tiny pods the enemy ships locked onto their next targeted planet: Earth. Firing their rockets, the foul and gruesome Zardekians moved closer to their second war. On Earth, Richard stood in the doorway to his house starring at the endless blue velvet night sky. He hoped he was wrong about there being life on the planet he had discovered. If only he knew how right he was. Taking off his glasses to clean them, Richard walked to his room and set his now clean glasses on the bedside table and climbed into bed. He started work the next day; he couldn't wait. He wondered how it would be; would it be hard, or easy? Smiling, he pulled the covers up around his head and fell asleep. The next day, Richard threw the bed covers off, put on his best suit, brushed his hair and walked out the door to his car. Climbing into the sun-warmed leather driver's seat, Richard started the car and drove off to the high school where he would have his first class. 

There, many other teachers greeted Richard, each of them carrying stacks of papers that needed to be graded. He smiled, and stepped into his room. The class was small, only 14 students were written on his attendance sheet. He called their name and each one said that they were here. Setting the scantron on his desk, Richard stood in front of the blackboard and told the students to get out their pens and some paper. Each of them was going to tell the class about themselves and what they liked to do. 15 minutes passed and Richard called on one of them, a boy named Damian. He stood up and walked to the front of the room. 

"...M-my name' Damian... I'm 17, and like to ride my bike with my friends after school..." Damian told the class; after he was finished he sat back down at his seat. Richard called another student, a girl named Jennifer. Richard blushed slightly because she resembled Cecilia so closely. She crossed to the front of the room and smiled at Richard. 

"I'm Jennifer, pleased to meet all of you! I'm 18 years old and will be graduating this year. I like to shop at the mall and draw portraits of people." Afterward she sat down. Richard called each of his students and they had there turn and after the last student had went up, Richard himself told the class about himself.

"I'm Richard, this is my first day here..." 

"Richard? The one that…no never mind…" said Hiro, one of the students that sat in the back of the room.

"Would your last name be Harrison?" asked Jennifer

"Yes, Why?" Richard asked back.

"Is it true that you lost your governmental job?"

"..." Richard blushed

"Come on, they announced it all over the news! Everyone knows." Said Dawn, another girl. 

"...What?" Richard said shocked.

"Uhhh... Are we going to start the lesson or not?" Said Damian, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Y-yes, let's begin..." Richard said as his fiddled with the work sheets on his desk. The day was slow and when it was time to go home Richard gathered all his papers and his bag, walked out of the room and to his car. Starting it, Richard buckled up and drove away. When he arrived home he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Setting down his bag he noticed that he had a message on his answering machine, he pushed the button to replay the message. It was Cecilia, her beautiful voice full of hatred and disgust.

"Richard! You lost your JOB? Why? What happened to you? You've never done anything this bad before! What's going to become of you? ...Richard, I can't take this, I'm sorry...but I'm through with this relationship...I don't want to have anything more to do with you... Good bye, Richard..." Her voice cut off, Richard stood beside the couch teary-eyed and trembling at what he had heard. He would have fell to the floor had it not been for the side table. He held his face in his hands and began to cry. That night, he slept on the couch in hopes Cecilia would call back, but realizing she didn't know that he had got another job he called her house. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cecilia? I need..." Richard began.

"Richard, didn't you hear the message I left on your answering machine? I told you it's over! Good Bye!"

"NO! Wait Cecilia, I have another job! It may take longer but we can still get married!" Richard pleaded.

"Richard, I know you're trying hard...but I can't wait forever..." Cecilia told him sympathetically.

"I know you can't, but please...just a little longer...for me, for us..." 

"Richard... I'm sorry, but... I can't, I'm getting married."

"..." Richard fell silent.

"R-Richard? Are you still there? If you're not going to talk I'm going to hang up the phone..." 

"...Bye..." Richard hung up the phone and fell onto his pillows. His shirt fell open exposing his bare chest and stomach, turning over Richard retch out and turned on the fan. He set up until 4 am the next morning thinking of whom Cecilia would be marrying. How long was it until the wedding? How long had they been engaged? These questions spun through Richards mind until he felt sick. Getting up to start the coffee, he told himself to get on with his life, that Cecilia had met someone new. But the more he told himself this, the more he hated the thought of her getting married to another man. 

Richard called the school and had them get a substitute to cover for his absence, that morning he just put on regular clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt and blue jeans with worn down sneakers. Walking out of the door he took his hair down, it fell to the middle of his back. There was a slight breeze, which blew his hair affray, brushing it out of his eyes he walked down the sidewalk, completely bypassing his car. 

"...Why? ...Why'd I have to be so stupid... That thing...that planet, it cost me my job, my future wife... and now, I'm stuck being a teacher!" Richard whispered to himself. He looked at his watch, it was 7:30am, he didn't know where he was going, and Richard just kept walking and talking to himself. When he did stop, it was at a small bar. He set on the steps and waited, waited for something to happen that was otherworldly, something that no one could explain, but it never happened. Richard looked at his watch again, he had set on the steps of the bar for nearly five hours untouched, and he got up and stretched his legs, walking up and down the sidewalk. Then as he turned to leave, it happened, the sky became black, and looking up Richard and several others around him noticed a large object coming closer to the earth. It became larger and larger, covered in red-hot flames from entering the atmosphere. 

Everyone around him ran for cover, but when Richard tried to run, he couldn't move. He stood firmly in his place as if he were a stone statue. The black object came evermore closer; the heat it gave off began to burn the surroundings. Richard's body became hot, his insides shriveled.

"Move! Move you stupid body! …I'm going to die…!" Richard screamed. He could only move his eyes; everyone had gone leaving him to die. The object incinerated everything; Richard immediately turned to ash and was blown away by the gale winds the object created. 

"Richard? Richard, wake up…" a distant voice echoed.

"…W-what! Oh, who are you?" Richard asked the man.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Collins! I heard what happened, that's terrible that you lost your job, all because that satellite blew up…" Collins said downheartedly, he put his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm over that now… I got another job; I'm a teacher at Sarkayia Royal High…" 

"It's good to hear that you're being proactive! You're not just throwing away all that you learned; you're passing it on to others. That's one of your many qualities that I've always envied…I wish I could be more like you!" Collins said smiling down at Richard.

"Yeah, there's a good laugh!" Richard said forcing a small chuckle.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I lost my job, my girlfriend...Hmmm, that promotion that we would all receive at the end of the year...I could write a book about it!" Richard told Collins as he checked his watch again.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't beat yourself about, ok? ...What time is it?" 

"It's 2pm, why?" 

"Whoa! Sorry Richard, I have to go. I should have been at the meeting 15 minutes ago!" Collins said as he walked away. 

"Ok, see you! Bye!" Richard called after Collins but he turned the corner and out of earshot. Richard wasn't sure if he heard but it didn't matter. Richard turned around and started walking back to his house. When he arrived, he gathered clothes for his shower and afterward, when he got out, he put his bag in the living room near the door for school the next day. When he had finished everything, he turned down the sheets of his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Earth,

Home, So Not Sweet Home

While the world slept, the arrival of the pods drew nearer. Large chunks of the mother pod' hull soared through space, past the pods and into the earth' outer atmosphere where it began to become hot. The Zardekian spacecrafts were closing in, readying their force fields for entry. Their ships became engulfed with red and yellow flames as it plummeted toward the ground, followed by the chunks of hull, which became liquid metal almost instantly. Falling faster than the spacecrafts and the pods, it hit the ground explosively; a sonic boom erupted from the impact. Richter scales jarred to life, recording the seismic waves the impact created. The pods landed, creating significantly smaller craters in the hard ground. Sparking and popping, they emitted endless amounts of smoke, before the beings each of them contained began to stir. A nearby farmer, awaken by the uproar outside his house walked out with his loaded rifle. 

"What the hell! …MY CROPS!" the man yelled as he ran to the field. 

The farmer stopped just short of the craters and the pods. Unknowingly he was just a hill away from all the destruction. Pulling up dead corn, the man crunched it in his hands. The smoke continued to pour from the pods and the Zardekians were now waking up from their crash. The farmer turned around, noticing the smoke he walked over to the pod containing Kenashi and kicked it. Pain shot up his leg, he cursed aloud and fell backward onto the ground. Kenashi opened her eyes and pulled herself up and out of the pod. She glared down at him, which made him crawl around and grab his gun. He fired it at her, covering her face and chest the bullet ricocheted off the kimono she wore. It was a brilliant maroon color; the kimono could repel swords, throw stars, arrows, and bullets. 

"Edingah phlah-edlin..." She said still glaring. She got up and started to walk toward the farmer. The others in their pods got out too, Lunar noticed what Kenashi was going to do and he stopped her from drawing her sword. 

(You kicked my pod; I'll kill you...)

"Kenashi! Dontra estrador!" Lunar told her. He put his hand on hers so she wouldn't draw out the remaining 4' 6" of sword. Kenashi's face was still red; she sheathed the sword and crossed her arms. The farmer crawled backward to his house to get his wife and call national security. 

(Kenashi! Don't do it, you'll get us all in trouble!)

"Yukugan rahtayagi... Ki ganya tsuha." Kenashi told Lunar sourly as she helped the remaining family members out of their pods, Their mother, Lynn pulled out a small silver brown bag that contained several pearls. The pearls were capsules they used to carry items in. She pulled one of them out and immediately all of the surrounding pods burst into light and vanished into the one capsule. 

(I was only toying with the Earthling...You're no fun.)

"Eh kah elahagiyu, retsukigen dentorakai..." He said seriously, shaking his head in disappointment.

(Yeah, I know, but you still shouldn't scare them. Mom and the others, including myself are going to study them so we can speak their language...)

"ESTRAH EN KAI!" yelled Lynn. She motioned them over to her. 

(Both of you get over here!)

Inside the farmer's house, he had told his wife what was happening outside. She began to panic and run around frantically, screaming at the top of her lungs at how they would get anything from the fields this year. Her husband tried to calm her down but the more he done so the more worried she became. Finally the Government Secretary picked up the phone. 

"Is this tha prezadent? Hey listen up, Ther's aliens attack'n me crops! Send over yer best guys ryte now 'fore they blow up me house!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the President is at a meeting in Richmond right now... Would you care to leave a message?" the cross woman said over the phone.

"Damn ya'll Democrats; all of yaw's the same! Never believes anythang the common folk says..." 

"Roland, contact the President and have him know that there's a man on the phone that says he's being overrun by 'Aliens'." The woman called after a man. "Thank you, sir. We'll have him know about your concern." the woman finished and then hung up the phone. The man grabbed up his gun again and stood in the doorway of his house. He readied it to fire right at Lunar' heart. Putting a bullet in the barrel, he pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet, by the time it had got to him hit below where the farmer wanted to. 

Lunar yelled as searing hot pain engulfed his whole left side. His knees bulked and he fell to the ground screaming, blood drenching his clothes and the surrounding ground. 

"ARU ENKA!" Ace yelled, seeing Lunar covered in silvery red blood. 

(What happened? Are you all right?)

"ENO EAK! DORTA RENKU!" 

(Don't touch me! Just stay back, get away!)

"LUNAR!" Lynn and Edward together as they ran to his side and put their hands on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. 

"EN RENKU!" Lunar yelled at them. Lynn and Edward took their hands off Lunar' chest which began bleeding again. Lunar put his own hands on his chest and a white light illuminated it, it began to heal, Lunar' body forced the bullet out. It fell to the ground covered in the silvery blood, he got up and looked for where the bullet had come from. Finding the source of the bullet, Lunar used one of his powers to make the man feel the pain he had caused. The man coughed up a small bit of blood and lay on the ground unmoving. 

"LUNAR! ERAKAI!" Ester said scoldingly to Lunar. His wolven ears drooped and he tucked his black tail closely to his body. He walked back to the rest of the family and sat on the ground.

(Lunar! What did you do? Don't you ever do that again?)

"Eh yakai…" 

The adults, excluding Lunar gathered together talking about what they should do first. Thirty minutes passed by with endless chattering, Lunar and the other children scouted the area for anything that they deemed harmful. Curt noticed several armed trucks approaching from the north of where the adults were. Ace ran over to them, breaking up their discussion and told them that they needed to hide.

(Sorry…)

"Yui daion?" asked Lynn.

(Why do we need to hide?)

"Gostue phlahgahst entingen!" she yelled, stomping her feet hard on the ground.

Lynn turned around and saw that the armored trucks were closing in fast, they created a trail of dust behind them as they came up the hill. The family gathered into a tight group with the adults on the outside and the children on the inside. The trucks approached, stopping just short of thirty feet from the adults. The men poured out of the trucks carrying their guns. 

"Put your hands were we can see 'em!" Yelled one the men. Ace and the others all just stood were they were, trying to suppress their laughter. 

"I SAID PUT YOU HANDS UP!" Yelled the man, his face turning red.

"Don't lose you cool John; we don't know what they can do..." Another of the men said. 

"Don enk harak." Edward said to the men.

(Don't shoot us.)

"What?" said John becoming even more infuriated. 

"They might not be able to speak English..." 

"SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"...S-Speh...Speeeak...Eh...English...?" Lunar said slowly. This came as a surprise to the soldiers. 

"W-what?" said John as he blushed.

"What is your name?" asked the soldier next to John.

"Nah...Name...?" Curt repeated. 

"Lunar..." Lunar told them his name and tried to approach the nearest man but he drew his gun and pointed it at Lunar' face. Lunar backed off and glared at him. He knew what to expect from the men. 

"Lunar, dohagai strata jutegi!" Edward yelled at Lunar.

(Lunar, shut up!) 

The general stepped out of the nearest truck and became so infuriated he instantly pulled out his gun and fired it at Lynn. Expecting something like this, Lunar jumped in the way and protected all of them from further fire. Lunar coughed blood and pulled the bullet out of his chest and threw it with such force it went through one of the trucks. 

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Yelled John wiping out his gun again and firing at will. Everyone shot at the group of aliens, scattering in all directions the men now stood in a tight circle around them thinking that they had nowhere to go. Lunar and the adults that had wings ultimately fooled the armed men and flew up into the sky. 

"PROTAHGA YUNGAI!" Edward yelled from the ground as he fought off three men, slinging them into the air. 

(Protect the younger children!)

"Ehyah gata etra engarahi! Adahi! Edyah haguri!" Lunar yelled to Edward. He was being overpowered and was getting thwarted by the large group of men that circled him and the other children.

(We have to get out of here! Dad! There're too many of them!)

"Rahengen gah Lunar!" Lynn yelled.

(I give you permission to use your powers Lunar!)

With that being said, Lunar immediately let his power flow. His wolven ears pricked upward and his eyes narrowed. He spread his wings wider and told the others to get back to the group. When everyone was back together, Lunar told them all to hold hands and stay close to him. He was going to use his power to teleport the entire family to a safe place, away from the armed men and their guns. 

"No you don't!" yelled John as he ran up to Lunar, smashing the side of his face with the gun. Turning to look at John, Lunar' eyes turned dark and menacing as if possessed. His fangs grew twice as long as they were before, clearly visible as they protruded two inches from his upper lip. He clashed John's neck, ultimately cutting his corroded artery. In a flash of white blue light the group was gone only leaving the craters the pods had created from their landing. The already steamed leader threw his gun out into the field; the surrounding men stepped back as to not get hit by the flailing commander's arms. 

"FIND THEM! Get a damn specialist down here! Get samples of the landing for testing! NOW! MOVE IT!" He yelled at some nearby men, they saluted him and ran off to radio the field agents that the aliens were real and that they had escaped. 

Meanwhile, near a warehouse the family rematerialized. Ester, the children's grandmother looked around curiously and cautiously, making sure that everything was ok for everyone. Giving the ok, the children walked around taking in their surroundings. Carmen's husband David walked around to the warehouse; he tried to open the door but failed to do so. He called Edward over and both of them tried to open the door but again they failed. Lunar came over to them and lifted it up as though it were nothing; he walked through and moved some of the boxes so Lynn and the others could set up their beds.

That night the grown-ups stayed up talking about what they would do the next morning. Eloise brought up the subject of them going out that night and studying the humans, Ester and Con, being the head of house thought about it and told them all yes. Immediately, they got up and got their things and headed out the door. When Adam asked where they were going they told him that they would be back later and not to get into any trouble. 

Adam sat down on the floor with the others playing games that they had saved from the pods, Kenashi moved her piece and waited for Ace to move hers. Curt walked over to the door and opened it and walked out. Lunar went after him; outside the sky was dark and littered with stars. A nearly full moon shown above, Ace had already calculated the lunar cycle and had told Lunar and Curt that the moon was going to be full in three days time. When that time came they would leave the warehouse and go out into the woods away from all other human contact and transform. 

Curt stopped at a small pond that was in the work yard of the warehouse; he peered down into the water and jerked back upward. Lunar walked up behind him and asked what was wrong. 

"Yah genkai beastagra!" 

(It's almost time for us to change into our...well you know, beasts...)

"Curt! Angaha genegeki kah tsu-ek?" Lunar told him. He glared at Curt and smacked him over the head. Curt fell into the pond and grabbed his head.

(Curt! You haven't been trying to stop the change at all have you?)

"Ahgeh!" Curt told him still holding his and walking out of the water. He shook himself off and ruffled his hair.

(I've tried but I'm not as good as you are!)

"Jah. Hekre eukyar!" 

(Oh please! I've not once seen you try it!)

"Egh yah!" Curt replied taking his hands off his head and forming fists. He swung at Lunar but he caught his hand and flipped him upside down.

(I have so tried!)

"Perueh yauk ewust..." Lunar told him, Curt' face was beginning to turn red. 

(Prove that to me in three days...)

"AH YUHG! AH YUHG!" Curt yelled. Lunar released his grip and let Curt fall on the ground. The night sky make Lunar look menacing and almost evil as he turned to walk back into the warehouse. 

(I will! I will!)


End file.
